Secrets in the Stones
by imriel452
Summary: Robert Langdon is again dragged into another mystery, this time in Cairo. Surrounded by conspiries and murder, he finds an answer to a mystery that has been over ten thousand years in the making
1. Default Chapter

Secrets in the Stones:

Chapter One

The man pounded as fast as he could over the sand dunes, but he was tiring. The man behind him was younger and stronger. But still the man ran. He was not going to let this knowledge he now knew go. Suddenly, he tripped on a rock he did not see on the dunes. He tumbled down the sand.

As he tried to get up once he had stopped rolling, he was knocked down but a butt of a gun. He stared into the eyes of the man who was chasing him. Had been chasing him.

"There are others who know. This secret has been waiting ten thousand years to be discovered. Now it has been, it will be known."

The man kicked him with his boot. He doubled over, moaning. His attacker spoke for the first time, and what he said chilled him to the bones.

"There is no-one left. We have dealt with them. Ten thousand years we have kept our covenant, and we will for another ten thousand years." The man gasped. They had found his men. But they were scattered all over Egypt. How did they find them all?

"The secret will be unearthed." That was all he said, before the man with the gun knocked him unconscious.

Robert Langdon groaned as the phone rang. He had phone calls like this all week, after his gave his lecture on the symbology of Egyptian Mythology.

"Hello. Robert Langdon."

"Mr Langdon, I must speak with you urgently. My name is Dr A. Haseid. I work with the Government on archaeological projects. Some of my men are dead." Robert sat there, puzzled as ever.

"Dr Haseid, why are you calling me? Should not the police be involved with this?"

"Mr Langdon, if you had found one of your colleagues from Harvard hacked into fourteen pieces, in the Great Pyramid of Giza, would you call the police?"

"Fourteen pieces? Like Osiris. Can I guess that a piece of the body is missing, Dr Haseid?" Robert was remembering the story of Osiris, the first story in mythology of someone dying and being brought back to life. His brother Seth had hacked his body into fourteen pieces and scattered them into the Nile. Here they were in the Great Pyramid of Cheops.

"Sir, you guess correctly. It is exactly like Osiris. Would we be able to meet at the Great Pyramid in an hour?" The clock on Langdon's bedside table said 5:40 am.

"Dr Haseid, are you serious? The Great Pyramid in an hour?" He asked.

"Mr Langdon, just meet me there by seven this morning. No one will be working there today, I have made sure of that. Just get here." Dr A. Haseid hung up, and Robert Langdon looked at the receiver, before putting it back down, and pulling on a pair of trousers.

"The final one has been taken care of, my Lord. There is no one left who knew our secret." The man spoke to his master.

"Well done. You are my Son and my wings, Horus." Replied the man in a rasping voice. "But what of Haseid?"

"Mohammed El-Haseid has died, great one of eternity. Before he died, he told me all he knew. Only three people knew the location. El-Haseid himself, an Egyptologist called Horaeru, and one other."

"Who?" the old man rasped angrily.

"His child.


	2. Chapter Two

CHAPTER TWO 

As Robert parked his car and started to walk up to the Great Pyramid, he wondered why he was being called here. Things like this had happened to him before. He became involved with the centuries old cult of the Illuminati because the scientists at CERN had found Leonardo Vetra with the symbol of the Illuminati in his chest. Then through his symbology, he became involved with the Priory of Sion and the Holy Grail. Now, through his symbology links again, he was involved with another murder. He saw a torch light shine in the darkness. He walked up to the light, and he was surprised at what he saw.

"Mr Langdon? I'm Dr. Haseid." He stared in amazement at what he saw. Dr A. Haseid was a young woman; dressed in sandy covered clothes. Her long blonde hair was tied in a long plait, and her dark eyes seemed to absorb all the light. She had bronze coloured skin. Quite frankly, she was not at all what Robert expected.

"Dr Haseid, I do not really understand why I am here, but I am pleased to meet you. You are not really what I expected."

"My father was closely connected to the Egyptian government. When I graduated from university, he got me a job here. Then I worked hard at what I did, and got promoted to this position."

"You do not look like any Egyptian I have ever met, if you do not mind me saying, Dr. Haseid."

"My father was an Egyptian, my mother was an Englishwoman. I get my hair and my name from her. Amelia."

"Thank you for putting my mind at rest for that, Dr Haseid. Can you take me to the body?" Robert asked. Dr Amelia Haseid led Robert up to the entrance of the Great Pyramid. It was not actually the real entrance of the Pyramid. Than was several courses up the Pyramid itself. The body was situated in front of the tunnel which Caliph al-Mamun made when he broke into the Great Pyramid to find out if the stories he had heard were true. Unfortunately for the young Caliph they were not. They had reached the entrance of the tunnel, and Robert stared at the carnage in front if him.

The body had indeed been hacked to pieces, and blood was everywhere. What was more disturbing were the hieroglyphs written in the mans' blood.

"What do they mean?" asked Langdon.

"There is a chest of flint in the building called "Inventory" in On. It is in that chest…" said Amelia Haseid, looking at the first line of hieroglyphs, then she read the second line of Arabic. "It was in the flint chest. The Chambers of Thoth have been opened." Amelia looked at the stunned face on Robert's face. "You know what it means don't you?"

Robert nodded slowly. "Partly." He read the line of hieroglyphs. "I was doing some research into the symbology of legends across the world, and after a long period of time, I was able to gain access to the 'Westcar Papyrus' which is just labelled 'No. 3033' in the underground vaults of the Antiquities Museum in East Berlin. It tells the story of Djedi the Magician in the time of King Khufu. He was a learned scholar and Mage, and according to the papyrus he knew "the number of the secret chambers of the sanctuary of Thoth." I have tried to find out what this means, but to know avail. There seems to be no mention of the Sanctuary of Thoth anywhere, apart from scraps of documents." He looked up, and he saw that Amelia was stiff and staring at the body. "Do you know anything about what I have just said, or what the murderer wrote in the blood?"

"My father mentioned something about the Sanctuary of Thoth when I was a child. I would ask my father about it. I would ask him, but I cannot."

"Why is that?"

"Because that is my father, Dr. Mohammed Haseid." She pointed at the mangled and chopped up body, and the ever-thirsty sand of the desert soaked up a single tear.


End file.
